


How You Think Of Me

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Fluff and Angst, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin had always kept a secret from his friends. He was scared of them ever finding it out and how they would react, but, unfortunately, a sudden storm and a cave-in forced him might change everything.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	How You Think Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Panic! At The Disco - Panic Attacks - Phobias - Paranoia

Snufkin was always known to be very mysterious and calm. Nobody could tell what was going on inside his head. As far as everybody knew, he had no real fear.

When it came to talking about his fears, Snufkin always avoided the subject. Moomin had tried a few to talk about it with him, musing over how fearless his friend was. 

Snufkin didn’t like his friends thinking that he was fearless, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit to them his own fear. He was afraid that, if he was to tell them, they would start thinking less of him, start questioning his independence. He didn’t want to risk them thinking that he couldn’t take care of himself, even more Moomin.

It was a peaceful day, perfect for hiking. Moomin had convinced Snufkin to leave his fishing spot to go on a small hike through the mountain.

It had started well, everything was calm, the wind gently blowing behind them, carrying them. They had been talking a little, but it quickly died down to let place to a peaceful silence.

They were both enjoying their time together when a sudden thunder, the sky darkening almost instantly with dark, grey clouds. Snufkin and Moomin looked up just in time to see the rain pouring down on them. 

They started running towards a cave that Snufkin knew was nearby, to shelter from the rain. They were soaked by the time they reached it.

Moomin offered Snufkin to explore the cave while they were stuck there by the sudden rain, looking eager to explore with his best friend. Snufkin, on the other paw, was very nervous. He didn’t mind too much being just inside the cave, as long as he stayed by its entrance that is. The idea of going deeper inside was terrifying him. He knew that he would feel trapped soon if they were to go deeper inside.

He was split between telling everything to Moomin and going along with him. But, deep inside, his fear of the other’s reaction was too strong.

Snufkin nodded in agreement, trying to hide his nervousness. Moomin started to walk ahead, looking back and calling to Snufkin to hurry as this one was walking slowly behind him, trying to stay as close to the entrance as possible.

Then, suddenly, a loud crashing noise and a flash of light, followed a second later by another loud noise, darkness engulfing the inside of the cave.

When the shock of the sudden crash died down, Snufkin immediately turned back to look at the entrance, searching for the light. He hurried to where it was supposed to be, pulling on the rocks that he found there instead. 

“Snufkin?” Moomin called in the darkness. “Are you alright? Where are you? I can’t see you.” 

Snufkin didn’t respond, continuing to pull on the rocks, panic taking over and drowning out any other senses. He didn’t even notice his paws getting cut over the rocks as he scratched at them to get them away from his way.

“Snufkin? Snufkin! Hey!” Moomin called, managing to find him in the darkness and to pull him away from the rocks. “Calm down! Please? What wrong?”

Snufkin was trying to fight again Moomin, too panicked to realize what he was doing anymore. Moomin, ignoring the way his friend was trying to fight him off, managed to make him stop struggling to listen to him.

“It’s okay. Just breathe. You’re fine, we’re fine.” Moomin tried to get him to focus on him. “Calm down.” 

Snufkin tried to focus on his voice to recover, and calm himself down. It took a long time of trying to take deep breaths before he was finally able to calm himself a little. Moomin kept talking to him through it, to keep him focused on him and not on freaking out.

“What’s wrong?” Moomin asked when Snufkin was calmer.

“I’m sorry.” Snufkin mumbled, shaking like a leaf. “I- I’m claustrophobic.” He finally let the words out, although shakily.

“Oh.” Was all Moomin could say. 

He sounded surprised, and, Snufkin was sure, looked surprised as well. Snufkin was scared of what Moomin would say, or do, next, of what it would change between them, but, right now, he was more scared of being trapped in the cave with no way out than what would happy with Moomin.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find a way out. Maybe it opens on the other end.” Moomin tried to reassure, taking Snufkin’s paw in his and getting him back to his feet. “Let’s move to find it.”

Snufkin didn’t respond, still too scared to do anything else but follow Moomin careful steps in the darkness as this one pulled him along, his hold gentle but firm.

They walked like that, in the darkness of the cave, for a long moment, Snufkin trying his best not to freak out again despite the feeling of the walls closing down on him, while Moomin tried to find their way carefully in the dark to a possible exit.

“Oh, no.” Moomin mumbled nervously, coming to a stop. “It’s a dead end.” 

At that, Snufkin went still, squeezing tightly Moomin’s paw back as he felt himself start to panic all over again. He could hear Moomin moving about, scratching at the wall in front of them.

Then, there was light. It wasn’t much, but just enough that he could manage to make out Moomin’s outline and feel a little breeze on his face. Moomin made a small cheering noise, getting back at the wall a little harder while still holding on to Snufkin who hadn’t noticed until now that he had started to breathe heavily again.

Thankfully, he was able to open up the way easily, the rocks coming out quickly as they were barely stacked atop each other. Snufkin tried to take in the light becoming bigger and brighter as his friend worked, the wind coming through to refill their lungs with fresh oxygen.

“There.” Moomin said proudly, victoriously, as he was finally done opening the path. “Look, Snuf! It’s our way out. And it stopped raining too!” Moomin turned to his friend with a warm smile. “Oh dear. Look at your paws!” He then exclaimed as he took in Snufkin’s appearance, his eyes landing on scrapped up paws, covered with small cuts and blood. “Let’s take you home, so we can take care of those poor paws.” He said gently, brushing a delicate finger over Snufkin’s palms.

Snufkin nodded, feeling suddenly too exhausted to talk, the after effect of his panic. He let Moomin guide him outside and down the path. They were lucky to know the area well enough to know which way to go.

When they arrived back at home, it was almost night. MoominMamma was relieved to see them back, as she had worried about them when she saw the crashing lightening in the mountain where they were. She took a look at Snufkin paws to take care of them and bandage them, while Moomin explained what had happened to them, not mentioning Snufkin’s freak out.

As it was already late, Moomin begged Snufkin to stay at home to eat and sleep for the night, using his own fear after what had happened as an excuse to make Snufkin stay by his side to reassure him. Snufkin couldn’t refuse it to him, not after what had happened, but he requested to let the window open if he was really to stay, as he was still feeling like the walls were trying to close on him.

That night, as they went to bed, they finally started to talk about what was worrying Snufkin the most, now that the situation was over.

“Why did you never tell me?” Moomin asked him.

“I-” Snufkin almost choked at the question, even though he knew it was coming he wasn’t ready for it yet. “I didn’t want you to think less of me.” He managed to mumble timidly.

“I would never do that.” Moomin was surprised. “I know how strong and independent you are. I would never think any less of you for being scared of something, even less with a phobia like this, you know.”

“I know, I was just…” Snufkin sighed. “I was just scared that you wouldn’t want me around anymore.”

“Why? No. Of course, I still want you. I wish you would have told me beforehand though. It wasn’t the best of time to find out.” Moomin chuckled a little. “Do you have any other fears you want to tell me about, so I won’t learn in the worst moment?” He teased gently.

“I guess, I’m a little afraid of heights.” Snufkin mumbled, turning a bit red.

“What? You’re joking, right?” Moomin said in disbelief.

“No, I really don’t like it.” Snufkin nodded.

“But you never seemed bothered by it before!” Moomin said, still not believing it.

“I’m just good at hiding it.” Snufkin blushed harder.

“I- Wh-” Moomin took a moment to recover. “Well, you shouldn’t hide it. If you’re scared you can count on me being there to reassure you.” Moomin said with confidence.

“I- Thank you, Moomee.” Snufkin said, a little emotive.

He quickly hid in his blanket when he realized he was getting teary and blushing really hard, which made Moomin laugh. Snufkin took his pillow and launched it onto Moomin who tried to look offended, failing as he was still obviously smiling. They then launched into a pillow fight, which ended in a draw, both of them too tired to continue for too long and collapsing into their bed at the same time.

Snufkin had never been so glad to have admitted his secret to his friend, as this one had promised to be there and help him when he was scared, and wasn’t going to reject him for being claustrophobic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like it.
> 
> Yes, once again, it's poor Snufkin who gets it lol. I actually can remember another fic that probably was subconsciously in my head when I wrote this because I'm pretty sure it about the same kinda thing (I think it was called Claustrophobic but I'm not sure honestly), it's a really good one too if you wanna check it. I recommend it. Anyway, yes Snufkin is now claustro, and he has a slight fear of heights, that's it lol. Will it be cannon in my fics? Probably not tbh. Maybe it will come again in some but not all.


End file.
